Without Sodom and Gomorrah
by Gutzy
Summary: A series of ficlets dedicated to heartshipping (Ryou x Yugi). Written in post canon, this collection will entail themes warranting the M rating- lemons, limes, and the stresses left behind from once having had another person inhabiting one's mind and body. Male based homosexuality.


A series of ficlets dedicated to heartshipping (Ryou x Yugi). Written in post canon, this collection will entail themes warranting the M rating- lemons, limes, and the stresses left behind from once having had another person inhabiting one's mind and body.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Note: Despite the title, these drabbles have nothing to do with shaming or demonizing homosexuality. The purpose of the upcoming fics are to illustrates moments in a relationship between **two dudes **in the ygo-verse without the usual demeaning qualities I've witnessed in fan fiction over the years. No ruthless sex, dubious consent, blatant abuse, exploitation of emotions, Stockholm syndromes, or deviant dirty conduct done between these two. However, there may be mentions of past abuse and should they seem necessary, warnings will be placed at the start of every chapter. There will be sexual intimacy in almost every other chapter- including this one- and warnings will be placed if requested in reviews. Thank you.

* * *

_Without Sodom and Gomorrah_

_**Chapter One**_ \- _Consummation_

It was in Yugi's room where they had shared their first kiss.

The two boys had been sitting on Yugi's bedroom floor shirking homework for the sake of a quick duel. Yugi and Ryou had been talking while laying down the cards in various formations, neither really surprised by Yugi leading the duel with higher life points. Ryou had taken to setting out his monsters in defense position while suping up their defense with magic and traps cards and returning Yugi's stronger monsters to his hand or graveyard with combo traps and effects. The shorter of the two had migrated his sitting from crossed legs to the polite seiza, mimicking Ryou as he leaned on his hands and over his side of the field to peer at the top of Ryou's graveyard.

After a few comments about Ryou's strategy, Yugi glanced up to see a slightly red Ryou who seemed distracted by a sudden internal battle- seemingly nothing to do with card game stratagems. Before Ryou knew it, Yugi had impishly instigated a quick lip lock when the other had shyly leaned forward in a subtle attempt to start it himself. Ryou's eyes went wide with surprise, a startled noise muffled against Yugi's soft lips. Yugi only pulled away for enough room to part his lips, letting Ryou close the gap between them with a mouth distressed for contact. Both of them flushed red at the sudden feeling of wet tongue and teeth, slicking the others' lips eagerly while adding almost desperate nipping.

_Almost _desperate.

Yugi had meant for it to be sexy, but Ryou had only tucked his lips in when Yugi went to nip at the other's bottom lip. The retreat caused Yugi to pause and meet eyes with Ryou, who was also sporting a meek expression with lips tucked in securely. Yugi let out a small laugh before Ryou followed suit with a nasal exhale until they both were letting out quiet laughs and chuckles. Before they knew it, both were laughing very loudly- or as loud as their usually softer voices would carry the sound.

It wasn't until Grandpa Mutou had knocked on the door and entered did they calm their noise, all the while hoping that their flushed faces would convey humor and not the excitement from kissing. After scolding them lightheartedly for straying away from homework, Grandpa left the boys to return downstairs as they swept up their cards and decks from the floor. It was relatively quiet as Yugi put his cards away in their deck holder and Ryou his cards in his school bag.

Neither one looked at the other while they returned their schoolwork to the center between them, so the small smiles they sported went unseen even by each other.

c_c_c_c_c

Fooling around had met with some awkward pauses and even more awkward noises when one would do something unexpected or ultimately ineffective. It was doubtful that either had planned on escalating things beyond over-the-clothes contact, but Yugi surprised them both by once again initiating the actions that would lead to more substantial foolery.

After some kissing practice and experimental torso touches, Yugi had upped the ante by pulling off his black beater shirt and tossing it over the edge of the bed. Where it had fallen, no one knew, but the action itself caught Ryou's attention well enough. Before the other could retreat into self-conscious behavior, Yugi furthered his example by unbuckling his belts, sitting on his knees over Ryou's lap as he threw the limp belt aside followed by the one actually hooped snuggly through his pants' waistband. Ryou only gulped quietly before shyly looking down to the right.

Yugi paused momentarily before inhaling and undoing the button then zipper of his pants, Ryou's gaze fixated on the floor causing him to marginally panic with self-doubt. When Yugi's hands paused on his waist bands for too long, Ryou startled him back into action when Ryou's hands lightly fell on top of his own. It was only when Ryou had -albeit, somewhat clumsily- aided in the removal of Yugi's pants and underwear did Ryou himself begin to remove his own pants and underwear. Yugi unbuckled his choker and undid his wristbands, refusing to let any comfort of clothing deter him from motivating Ryou's confidence. He had seen enough borrowed content from Jonouchi to have himself half hard with nudity alone, however...

The young tri-nette had picked up on Ryou's reluctance to remove his own shirt fairly quickly.

Instead of pushing it with questions or suggestions that he'd take it off, Yugi only smiled in understanding before placing soft kisses against Ryou's temple, the other closing his eyes and inhaling quietly while his hands found themselves resting on Yugi's hips unimpeded. It was Yugi who released a surprised exhale, controlled only by the pace of their movements while hands slowly and shyly touched bared skin. Ryou's shirt was the only article of clothing between them after they had settled on Yugi's bed, Yugi on Ryou's thighs.

c_c_c_c_c

It was in Ryou's empty apartment where they had the sense to experience their first time together. High school had ended a few days prior and having spent too much time apart while studying for entrance exams for the local city college, Yugi and Ryou were ready and raring for some alone time together. Neither anticipated that their readiness would lead to Ryou's bedroom.

The hesitation that had been present the months prior in everything else they had done together didn't last once Ryou had locked the front door behind him. Despite having been the more reserve of the two, it was Ryou who leaned down to kiss Yugi while the shorter sat on the raised bit of floor while removing his shoes. The buckle on Yugi's boot slipped undone from his fingers when the kiss became reciprocated. Unlike their first, this kiss had been sensual, patiently leading as Yugi stood up with his lips still attached to Ryou's. They parted for breath and noticed only as the haze lifted that Ryou's hand had rested firmly on one of Yugi's tighter belts. The translation was clear enough for both boys to step out of their shoes and walk straight to the bedroom.

Kisses kept them together as their hands had removed their pants, the fever of what was to come causing both to hazily act as one. Yugi had been guided backward towards Ryou's futon, but being on his back hadn't been on his agenda. When Ryou had joined him on the soft cushion, Yugi pulled back from the kiss long enough to reverse their positions, smothering a mischievous grin against his boyfriend's parted lips. Ryou made no obvious form protest and only allowed his touch to drift lower to Yugi's ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze in calculated retaliation. Yugi's responding pout and Ryou's light laugh served as a salve to sooth the nervousness welling up in both of them. The light in Ryou's eyes caused Yugi's mouth to form a smile and he went back for another round of kisses, their intensity growing with each press of their lips.

It was only when it came to unbuttoning Ryou's shirt did Yugi calm in his fervor, noticing almost immediately when Ryou became unresponsive to his kissing while tensing under his touch. The taller of the two didn't mean to tense, but with shoulder hunching as propped himself up on both hands, it was clear Yugi was asking for more than what Ryou was prepared to give. The sad look that Yugi could not check right away defeated Ryou though and the white haired teen decided himself what was to be done then.

Yugi, at first, took Ryou sitting up correctly as a sign that their actions were over. It was when Ryou's own hands went to the hem of his t-shirt did Yugi's mouth grow slack around the apology that died on his tongue. Before Yugi could assure Ryou that he didn't have to like the many times before, Ryou steeled his resolved and pulled the shirt over his head, lowering his arms with the shirt still sheathing both of his forearms as he let Yugi **see**.

c_c_c

Yugi didn't doubt the presence of scars from Ryou's time under the control of the ring. Naively enough, he doubted the ones still littering Ryou's chest despite the span of time since both spirits had been laid low. Ryou was pretend sleeping with Yugi pillowed on his chest, fingers absent-mindedly scrapping against Yugi's scalp amidst wild strands of red and black hair. He was glad that Yugi hadn't been put off by his scars, but it had hurt him on a deeper level to see Yugi's eyes water in both shock and sorrow. He couldn't help but want to hold the other after that, noting fondly that Yugi didn't even try to throw sympathies his way but instead offered another form of soothing. Even now, with eyes closed and breathing even, Yugi bore the signs of his earlier crying- none of the tears shed on his own behalf despite the unaccustomed stretching and preparation of his body for Ryou's...

At that memory did Ryou blush, looking up at the ceiling of his now darkened bedroom. They had lost track of time since that early afternoon. What time was it now, that the sun seemed set already in late March? Had Yugi's grandfather try to call for him while they…

When Ryou's fingers paused in their stroking, Yugi's arm snaked over the other's torso, pulling Ryou's body closer. Ryou's breath caught in his throat and he held still. Once a strong hold around his body had meant something vile, something both possessive and rejecting even as the other rested against 'his" host's paralyzed form. Now...

The taller had only relaxed when Yugi murmured something soft in his sleep, his huffed breath tickling Ryou's dampened skin. A smile spread Ryou's lips when he looked down on Yugi's face, who in his sleep held Ryou protectively with defiance etched on his brow.

* * *

_Notes_\- The "seiza" literally translates to "proper sitting" in Japanese. I imagined a more relaxed variation of it (if possible ) for the dueling scene, since it's mostly done on tatami matted floor and usually reserved for formal occasions. It's just too easy to imagine Ryou playing a game on the floor in this position when it's at someone else's house, even his boyfriend's. For a better visual, think sitting with your calves beneath you while your knees face forward, underside of your feet exposed as your toes point away from you behind you.

Please review. Feedback of all kinds are appreciated.


End file.
